Cat Noir
Cat Noir is one of the main protagonists of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. He is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont in Paris, France. He is also a fashion model for his father's brand. With the Cat Miraculous, when it is inhabited by Plagg, Adrien transforms into the superhero Cat Noir ("Chat Noir" in the French version), gaining the power of bad luck and destruction to stop Hawk Moth and his akumatized villains. He is also the second-in-command of the French Miraculous superhero team. Appearance Cat Noir wears a textured black skin-tight catsuit with metal details. He wears matching gloves that have claws on the fingertips and boots with a hidden wedge, silver toes, and paw-shaped treads. He has a golden bell on his neck, connected to a zipper on the front of his costume, and a long belt that wraps around his waist and hangs out from the back like a tail. He wears black cat ears and a black mask around his eyes. He has cat eyes with green sclerae, dark green irises and oval pupils. His hair becomes longer and untamed, covering his normal ears. His ring turns black and gains a bright green paw print on its face. Personality As Adrien Adrien is a charismatic, but shy, a bit reserved, and slightly innocent young boy — partially due to his unfamiliarity to much of the world beyond his father's reach.39 While liking to have fun, he is more serious, obedient, somewhat insecure, and less lively due to his strict upbringing. Wanting to change, make friends, and experience new things is one of his main motives to complement himself, but it's a bit of a struggle for Adrien and it worries him every now and then. He usually thinks reasonably and will express annoyance and frustration when someone is being difficult or something is going wrong. If something makes him sad, he tries to downplay his feelings on it, like his relationship with his father, but he will act on impulse if he is emotional enough, like lying to Théo Barbot out of jealousy about his relationship with Ladybug and going out into the night while unhappy on Christmas in "Santa Claws". Even though he is not very openly emotional or affectionate to most people, Adrien is friendly, empathetic, and encouraging to others in hard times and he also has an easier time letting his feelings show to those whom he is close to. Adrien can be reckless, as seen in "Riposte", when he insists on fighting an akumatized villain with a sprained ankle, but is dedicated to his duty as a superhero and protective towards Ladybug with or without the mask. That recklessness is shown again in "Miraculer", when he had his ribs broken as a result of his Cataclysm being used against him and on the verge of dying but still fought anyway. On Instagram, it is mentioned that he was tempted to slide down the bannisters. In some instances, he has acted rebelliously, like going places without informing anyone or taking things that don't belong to him. Doing things he's not suppose to when his parents aren't around. Also, his desire to be loved makes him vulnerable whenever disappointed. He is displeased with Ladybug for not showing up to a date he asked her on in "Glaciator", though she warned him she had previous plans, but he apologizes for overreacting when he realizes that she feels bad about it. At times, Adrien can be persistent when wanting to figure something out, as seen in "Syren", where he continuously bribed Plagg with cheese until he spilled the truth about what Ladybug was hiding from him. This trait is also highly apparent in his romantic pursuit of her, to the point where Kagami Tsurugi believes he's stubborn. Like Alya Césaire, Adrien places extreme values on the mutual trust he has with Ladybug. In several episodes, while as himself Adrien is secretive to others about his love towards Ladybug, partially telling Kagami in "Frozer" and Marinette in "The Puppeteer 2". Like how he extremely values Ladybug's trust, he also values his friendship with Marinette with her being the first real friend he made on his own, not wanting to lose it, as well as becoming hurt at the thought of her hating him again and wanted to cheer her up but was happy that she didn't hate him. Sometimes, Adrien can act nervous or surprised in awkward situations or doing awkward things as seen in "Guitar Villain," when he nervously asked Marinette to sign his copy of Jagged Stone's new album and "Gorizilla", when he came across Wayhem. This is also shown in "Frightningale," when he and Marinette posed as their alter-egos in Clara Nightingale's music video. Adrien also displayed insecurity in "Frozer", where he was shy about going to the ice rink alone with Kagami. During "The Puppeteer 2", under the fear that Marinette may hate him, Adrien tried to make her more comfortable around him but froze up instead admitting that he oblivious of things at times believing he did something to mess up their friendship (when in reality it was another one of Alya's plans to get them together. He is also shown to be understanding towards others on several occasions such as in "Troublemaker", when Adrien told Marinette that he's gotten used to having a lot of fans and photos of him everywhere even in the most unlikely places. In "Sandboy", when Plagg sneaked out without telling him. In "Queen Wasp", after Chloé Bourgeois was de-akumatized, he told her that he knew that she did what she did to impress her mother. Through his time as Cat Noir and like Marinette, Adrien to has grown in confidence seen in "Simon Says" when he stood up to his father. In "Gorizilla", where he tried to him for a favor and attempted in "Frozer". In "The Puppeteer 2", when he asked Nathalie if he could bring his friends with him to the wax museum. As Cat Noir As Cat Noir, Adrien has the freedom to act however he wants outside of his normal life, letting his wilder side come out, and becoming cocky and outgoing.40 More optimistic and open, he says whatever comes to his mind and makes plenty of typically cat-related jokes and puns. In his attempts to get Ladybug's attention, along with other people, he brags and boasts about himself in a comedic way.41 Much of Cat Noir's exaggerated personality, especially his flirting with Ladybug, stems from entertainment such as anime, television, and movies due to his lack of experience with people his age beyond Chloé.40 Adrien's change to his superhero status doesn't diminish his kindness and concern for others though, among many of his other personality traits, such as his reasonable character and deep loyalty. On certain occasions, as Cat Noir he can be hasty sometimes, such as when rushing to face Stormy Weather without a plan. Due to this rashness, in several episodes Cat Noir sometimes needs to be restrained or stopped by Ladybug or Master Fu. While more prone to goofing off, Cat Noir gets serious when needed, especially when fighting an akumatized villain. It is rare for him to reveal his vulnerable side, but it does come through at times, as when he quietly comments that not all parents are loving in "The Bubbler," and tries in vain to tell Ladybug about his love for her before their transformations wore off in "Dark Cupid". Determined to help others and save the day, Cat Noir really cherishes being uninhibited by his civilian life as a superhero. He also understands that it takes more than just superpowers to be a hero or useful, as seen in "Reflekta"; despite the fact that his powers were gone, with his quick thinking he was able to help Ladybug out of a tight spot. Cat Noir is also welcoming and friendly when it comes to accepting new additions to the team, having open arms for Lila in "Volpina" and Rena Rouge in "Sapotis". In "Reverser", Cat Noir is also open to accepting help from others like Alix and Nathaniel, as at the time he was reversed to being a complete coward. According to Ladybug in "Copycat", Cat Noir does annoy her a lot, but he has never lied to her, meaning that he is honest. As well as in "Cat Noir as seen by Marinette", she also describes him as cocky, nosy and a show off. Also as Cat Noir, Adrien has the people's loyalty, respect, trust, and help when he needs it, as shown in "Reflekta", "Gorizilla" and in "Heroes' Day". According to him in "Plagg", being Cat Noir is the only time Adrien can be himself. But as Cat Noir, he is more expressive about his love towards Ladybug. As Cat Noir, Adrien still keeps his encouraging side picking others up when they're feeling down, in doubt or not being honest. Such as Ladybug when she was down about failing the first time in "Origins" or when she expressed uncertainty about defeating Hawk Moth in "Heroes' Day". Chloe in "Queen Wasp", where he encouraged her to return the Bee Miraculous as well as with Lila in "Chameleon", when Adrien encouraged her to be honest with others. Like Ladybug, he is good at giving advice to others when they need seen in "Gamer 2.0" and "The Puppeteer 2". When Ladybug is out of commission Cat Noir acts as temporary leader until she returns seen in "Party Crasher". Abilities/Skills As Cat Noir Cat Noir has enhanced skills such as speed, agility, strength and near-invulnerability.43 In "Syren", he manages to outrun a pair of panthers meaning he is capable of running at least between 35-50 mph. Like a cat, he also has enhanced senses such as hearing, smell, night vision, and has super stealth.44 Also like a cat, he can use his claws to climb up surfaces seen in "Dark Cupid" and several other episodes. As well as use them to cut through things like how he attempted to cut the sails in Captain Hardrock's ship. Cat Noir uses his staff efficiently, wielding it as a sword, throwing it with great precision and having it be deflected back to him, being able to spin it at high speeds to form a shield, and taking advantage of its duplication and length-changing features. To travel long distances, he uses his staff and its variety in length to vault over obstacles. He also has good hand-to-hand combat skills when needed. In and out of "Aqua Mode", he can also use his staff as a breathing apparatus for those who can't breathe underwater like himself in "Reverser" and "Queen Wasp" and Ondine in "Mayura". Even out of "Aqua Mode" Cat Noir is a good swimmer. His special power, Cataclysm, allows him to negatively affect anything that he touches with his ring hand. While it is usually used to destroy objects, it can be used for a variety of different effects, like causing a bus' controls to go haywire or creating a platform in a structure. However, using Cataclysm drains his Miraculous' power, causing him to revert back to Adrien typically five minutes afterwards, so he has to use it wisely. Aqua Form When accessing his aqua powers, Cat Noir has the ability to breathe underwater and enhanced swimming capabilities. Ice Form When accessing his ice powers, with his ice skates Cat Noir has the ability to move quickly and freely on the ice. Category:Characters Category:Heroes